


Under the Mistletoe

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna breaks her 'no pda at the firm' rule when she finds herself under the mistletoe with Harvey.





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I had my last final on Friday and suddenly realised it was almost Christmas and I couldn't let it pass by without writing at least one cheesy holiday themed fic.

Donna felt as if she had been staring at her computer for hours. Maybe she had. She didn’t really know anymore.

Sighing, she propped her chin against her arm, balancing on a very fragile line that threatened to break and send her falling into a never-ending pit of frustration. It was her and Harvey’s first Christmas together as a couple and she wanted to get him something special. But the expensive bottles of whiskey plastered on the screen in front of her didn’t quite feel like… _it_.

Harvey was usually the one who botched the whole gift giving thing. It was why Donna had been purchasing presents on his behalf for years.

Yet it seemed that the one time she needed her powers the most, they decided to fail her.

Closing her laptop, Donna rose from her chair, needing to stretch her legs for a bit. Maybe she would venture into Harvey’s office and take a look around in the hopes of finding some inspiration tucked somewhere between his records collection.

“Hey,” the voice of the man himself broke her out of her thoughts, trapping her in the doorway.

He snaked an arm around her waist and she shot him a look, silently reminding him of their _no_ _pda_ _while_ _at_ _work_ rule.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

In response, Harvey simply pointed upwards.

So Donna looked up, fighting the urge to roll her eyes even as the corner of her mouth quirked.

“Mistletoe? Really?”

Harvey shrugged, clearly biting back a grin of his own.

“This is the cheesiest thing you’ve done since we started dating.”

“And you love it,” he stated smugly.

“Cocky isn’t a good look on you,” she said, even as she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

“That look in your eyes says otherwise,” he mumbled against her ear in a low voice that turned her into nothing but a puddle on the floor.

“We’re still at work,” she said, trying to be firm but they both knew it wouldn’t take much to convince her otherwise.

“Half the firm’s already left. It’s practically empty.”

It _was_ pretty late and most people _had_ already gone home.

“Besides…it’s tradition,” he stated with a smile.

And it was that smile that seized her heart, gently caressing the beating object as if it was the most precious treasure to ever exist.

“Well we can’t break tradition now can we?”

With a grin herself, Donna met Harvey’s own upturned lips, kissing him thoroughly under the mistletoe. He pulled her even closer against him and she let her eyes fall shut, losing herself in all that he was. Her mouth moved languidly against his, in time to the seconds which seemed to slow down to allow them these few stolen moments. Familiar sunshine beamed throughout her veins, coaxing the bloom of flowers within her even in the middle of December.

His hands roamed her back and her fingers ran through his hair and she wanted _more_.

Donna craved skin against skin and Harvey’s tongue between her legs and it took every ounce of energy she possessed to pull away when she did.

Catching her breath, Donna found herself looking at the impressively hung mistletoe.

“How did you even get that up there?” she asked.

“You do not want to know how long it took. Damn thing kept falling.”

Something warm filled her at the thought of Harvey persistently trying to hang mistletoe in her office just so he could have an excuse to kiss her at work.

“Who knew Harvey Specter was such a softie on the inside?” she teased.

“You. Always.”

And she thought of the way he’d quietly paid her salary for years all because he needed her to come to the firm with him.

Of the words _of_ _course_ _Donna_ _I’d_ _do_ _anything_ _for_ _you_.

_I can’t be me without you._

Of flowers and glittering eyes and _I’m_ _a_ _Donna_ _fan_.

She thought of clenched fists and panic and _the_ _thought_ _of_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _prison_ _makes_ _me_ _want_ _to_ _drop_ _to_ _my_ _knees_.

_You saying you’re coming back to me?_

Of his hand in hers, staring out at the city together in the wake of Jessica’s departure.

Of him dramatically tearing up her resignation letter, declaring he was okay only after she told him she would return to the firm.

And she thought of her fingers entwined in his, magic in the air as they danced the night away at Mike and Rachel’s wedding.

“I suppose I have,” she said softly.

His expression turned tender, staring at her as if she hung the moon in the sky.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Those three words still took her breath away. She hoped they always would.

“I love you too,” she replied easily, as if there was never a time when such a sentence was not allowed between them.

But those days of denial and concealed emotions had led them right here. This is where they were always meant to be.

“Oh and just now was only a taste of one of your Christmas presents by the way,” she added, simply because she _could_.

“So I have something extra special to unwrap?” he questioned suggestively.

Donna nodded before leaning in, whispering in his ear, “That particular present involves whipped cream.”

Stepping back, she watched his eyes darken, looking as if he wanted to devour her right there and then.

She wanted nothing more than for him to do just that.

Instead, she spun around and walked right out of the office with a smug smile that Harvey often wore. And exactly as she knew he would, he followed her, gently grabbing her wrist and leading her to the file room.

Inside, Donna may have been greeted by _a_ _lot_ more mistletoe.

And she and Harvey may have done _a_ _lot_ more than just kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time and kinda forgot how to do words so i hope this is...acceptable lol. Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
